Overturn the Peace
by princess-of-queens
Summary: The war is over...The Decepticons had won...Megatron now ruled over Cybertron...And he has chosen Bumblebee as his slave.


The war was over.

The Decepticons had won.

Megatron was now the ruler of all of Cybertron.

Optimus Prime and the rest of the Autobots were taken prisoner and were forced to watch their home world turn dark. Decepticons from all over the universe returned to Cybertron to live under Megatron's rule. Although Cybertron was restored and full of life again, the planet was cold.

Starscream was rewarded control over his home town of Vos, as well as the cities surrounding it. But that was not all the grand seeker was given. He was given an Autobot slave, Smokescreen. In fact, all of Megatron's high ranking officers got an Autobot slave to do whatever they pleased with.

All the Autobots had found new homes with a Decepticon. All expected Optimus. The Prime was sent to Kaon, where he would be locked away forever.

Megatron had chosen his Autobot long before the war was even over. Bumblebee, the youngest and smallest of the Autobots, was Megatron's now. The warlord knew how rare with scout was. Plus, he was Optimus's charge and it would kill the Prime to know that Bumblebee was in the care of his most hated enemy.

Megatron settled down in a surprisingly small mansion on the outskirts of Kaon. He made sure he was fully moved in and comfortable before bringing Bumblebee home. The scout was stripped of all battle armor and weapons. Shockwave had installed a tracker into each Autobot so that even if they tried to run away, they would be found and punished.

Megatron's mansion was dark, the walls painted purple and grey. Lamps gave each room just enough light to see. The mansion was very basic. There was a dining room, kitchen, living room, an office, and a handful of small bedrooms and a grand master bedroom. Megatron, of course, had the master bedroom to himself. Bumblebee was given a room, the largest of the spare bedrooms. Which was also the most colorful room. The walls were painted very light grey with hints of yellow around the room.

Bumblebee had been with Megatron for a couple days and he rarely saw the tyrant. He woke up and hid himself in his office all day, only to retire for the night late in the evening. He would come to the kitchen late at night to get something to eat or Enegron, Bumblebee could hear him searching for things to eat in the cabinets as he laid in his bed. Bumblebee spent his days cleaning and keeping the mansion nice. He cooked enough for himself and Megatron, but Megatron never joined him at the dinner table. But Bumblebee would leave the leftovers out for Megatron to find during his late night food search.

Bumblebee couldn't recall the last time Megatron spoke to him. Perhaps it was the day the Warlord brought him here. He showed Bumblebee around and warned him not to try anything or he would be punished. He asked Bumblebee to look after and clean their home and then he left the room without another word, leaving Bumblebee to find things and figure out everything for himself.

The days past slowly, leaving Bumblebee time to think and the rest of his fellow Autobots. He wondered if they were in a home like this. Bumblebee thought of himself to be lucky. Being owned by the most feared Cybertronain in history had proven not to be too bad. When Bumblebee learned that Megatron had chosen him, he thought he would spend his days chained and beaten, wondering when he was going to die. But no, other than being alone all the time, Bumblebee was happy.

Bumblebee had gotten so use to the quiet that it surprised him when a knock came at the front door. Bumblebee looked up from the dishes he was cleaning, laying the plate down and wiping his hands on a towel he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall leading to the front door. The small Autobot took a deep breath as he opened the door, only opening it enough to see who was on the other side.

"Ah, Bumblebee, how are you?" Shockwave hummed as he pushed his way through the door. Bumblebee rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind the scientist and followed him as they made their way to the living room. Shockwave scanned the room as he turned to face Bumblebee, who was standing behind him with his arms crossed and his weight shifted to one hip. "Where is Megatron? May I speak with him?" Bumblebee's eyes narrowed as he nodded his head and turned to walk down the leftwing hall that led to Megatron's office. Shockwave took a seat at one of the dining table chairs as he watched Bumblebee walk away. Bumblebee gulped as he stopped in front of the door to Megatron's office. Knocking lightly, Bumblebee reached forward and opened the office door. Bumblebee grinned as he stepped through the door and saw Megatron standing in front of the large window with his hands behind his back, the bright western sun shining on his armor and his red eyes staring up at the sky. Bumblebee felt a rush of fear bolt through him as Megatron's eyes shifted to look at him.

i"Shockwave is here to speak with you,"/i Bumblebee beeped and chirped in quiet tones. Megatron frowned as he turned on his heels and walked over to his deck, grabbing a hand full of data pads he needed to show Shockwave.

"That can't be good, can it?" Megatron teased, "No one ever comes to see me unless its bad news."

i"Don't be so modest,"/i Bumblebee giggled as he played along with Megatron. Megatron tilted his head at the sound of Bumblebee laugh, it was gentle and kind. Something Megatron was not sure of.

"Shall we?" Megatron sighed as he headed toward the door. Bumblebee stepped out of Megatron's way and lowered his head as the followed his master.

"Shockwave, my friend, how are you?" Megatron asked as they entered the room. Shockwave quickly stood and bowed to his lordship.

"I'm grand," Shockwave simply said, "thank you for asking, my lord. How are you on this beautiful day?"

"I am fine," Megatron muttered as he and Shockwave took a seat down at the table. Bumblebee stood close to Megatron, his eyes studying Shockwave. It was noticeable how tired and stressed Shockwave was. "Shockwave, something tells me you did not come here to visit."

"No, lord Megatron. I'm afraid that I come baring bad news. The Predacons have returned, they have been attacking Starscream's fliers that patrol the skies. Starscream has had to put his top ten seekers in Knockout's Med Bay, the rest were sent to Hook in Kaon." Megatron's eyes widened as he listened to Shockwave's words. "Starscream as even been attacked, but he managed to get away with just a few dents. I am sorry to bother you about this, I know that you were hoping for some time alone after the war, but we need your help."

"Don't be sorry," Megatron huffed, "It is my duty as leader to watch over my followers. I only wish I knew about this sooner. Although I did want a couple weeks to myself, my Decepticons come first." Megatron stood from his chair and smiled down at Shockwave. "Looks like I am heading to Vos. Tell Starscream I am on my way."

"Right away, my lord," Shockwave nodded. Megatron's face dropped when he looked over his shoulder to find Bumblebee stand next to him. He youngling's face held worry and a frown.

"On second thought, Shockwave, I will have to wait until morning. I have to make sure Bumblebee is taken care off before I depart. I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning." Megatron said as he handed his data pads to Shockwave. "In the meantime, you can look over these. There are some ideas I have about rebuilding Kaon and a couple other smaller cities. Look over them and tell me what you think." Shockwave looked up at Bumblebee as he grabbed the data pads and made his way toward the door.

"Very well," he mumbled, "I will meet you at Starscream's castle tomorrow, and I shall let you know about your ideas and plans. Have a wonderful evening, my lord…. And too you as well, Bumblebee." Bumblebee waited until he heard Shockwave leave the household before walking over to where the scientist was sitting and pushing in his chair.

i"Will you need anything for your trip tomorrow?"/i Bumblebee asked as he pushed in Megatron's chair as well.

"No," he said coldly, "the sooner I leave, the sooner I can return." Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders as he walked into the kitchen to finish cleaning the dishes. He was surprised to hear Megatron follow him and lean against the doorway as he watched the scout clean.

i"If you don't mind me saying, I am just as surprised as you are about the Predacons. I figured you'd be the first to know,"/i Bumblebee waited for Megatron to speak up and argue, but he stayed quiet. i"When I first came here I thought you'd be gone all the time, not locked in your office or bedroom." /i

"You are young, Bumblebee, and you do not understand how tired I am, mentally and physically. This war has drained me. I do plan on being more active and taking my throne, but I needed time to health my body and mind. I needed to rest. I have won Cybertron, it is not going anywhere."

i"Careful what you say, master,"/i Bumblebee warned, i"didn't the last bot to say that watch Cybertron fall to a civil war?"/i Megatron chuckled as he walked across the kitchen and stood next to Bumblebee, taking one of the clean dishes and looking at his reflection in the clean plate.

"Cybertron will never be the same, but I can make it better. I am rested and ready. After I handle the Predacons, I will focus on making our home whole again." Megatron said proudly as he placed the dish back down on the counter and smiled down at Bumblebee.

i"We shall see,"/i Bumblebee sighed as he turned off the water and dried his hands, i"I better get started on supper. I will leave yours on the table, as always." /i

"No," Megatron said as he walked toward the door, "I will join you for dinner tonight."


End file.
